Alex
Alex is a witch and a childhood friend of Barry and Noah. Appearance Alex had a slender appearance, pale skin and turquoise eyes. Her hair were cut short and black with a teal streak on her that covered her forehead. She always wore black make-up around her eyes. She is first seen wearing a black sleeveless top, a white belt, and dark gray pants and boots. Later on, she changes her outfit in a white top, a sleeveless black jacket, ash gray ripped jeans and black boots. She also wore a studded armband on both wrists, a tag necklace, two hoop piercings on her left earlobe and a helix piercing on her right ear. When she was younger, she used to keep her hair black and straight, and wear an all black outfit which consisted of a witch hat, sweater, pants and boots. Personality Alex had an energetic personality. She was outgoing, positive and confident, and she believed in the coexistence between magical and non-magical people. History Alex was born as a witch, and when she grew old enough, she started to attend a school of magic. She didn't like it, though, as the atmophere of the place was wery gloomy, and as she was not okay with her professors' teaching. For this reason, she and her friends and classmates Noah and Barry often interrupted the lessons to play with music instruments around the class, angering their teachers.Hooky, episode 95 Story Witches Sabbath arc Alex receives a letter to attend the Witches Sabbath event held at the Floating Rock, so she start to travel there with her friends Berry and Noah. While on their way there, princess Monica storms inside their van and hides behind a cardboard box. Alex eventually finds her and questions her about who she is. Monica pretends to be a witch, but Alex sees behind her lies, so the princess pays her so she won't reveal about her to the guards. Alex questions why Monica, who he is a non-magical person, is going to the Witches Sabbath, and the princess tells her she is worried about some of her witch friends who are going to join the event there.Hooky, episode 34 Alex explains the Witches Sabbath is a dangerous place and that she and her friends are going to attend the event only because they would be considered traitors by the powerful witches that runs the Floating Rock. Also, she receals to her that those witches are palling of take over the country, and that some of them are from the Wytte family. While they talk, they arrive to under the Floating Rock. Since Monica paid them, Alex decides to help the princess reach the flying prison. She lends Monica her black jacket, then with Noah's help she puts dark make up around her eyes to make her look more like a witch. Alex and her group steps out of the van and hear a guard saying that each witch needs to reach the rock with their own broom, so she gives Monica a spare broom she has and ask her is she ever used one. When Monica answers affermatively, Alex encourage her before taking to the sky, folowed by Barry and Noah. King of Witches arc Powers and Abilities As a witch-born person, Alex is able to use magic. Expanding Spell When Alex met Nico and heard he was cursed, she was about to cast an expanding spell on Nico, but she is stopped by Monica. She also owns a copy of the "Book of the big things". Broom Riding Alex showed to be able to fly on a broom. Relationships Noah and Barry Alex, Noah and Barry have known each other since they were young and got along well thanks to their shared passion for music. They went to school together and they all shared the same feelings of uneasiness about some witches' thoughts about non-magical people. They sometimes interrupted lessons to play with music instruments and lighten the school's gloomy mood. They stayed friends as they grew older and eventually formed a rock band. Monica Alex met Monica on her way to the Witches Sabbath. Alex decided to help her reaching the Floating Rock, and the two got along pretty well. Daniela Wytte They met after the Witches Sabbath and became friends. Quotes *"You are not a witch, right?" (to Monica). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches